Beghouled Blitz
Beghouled Blitz is the third Epic Quest of Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 4.7.1 update. Unlocked after finishing Rescue the Gold Bloom, this series of levels are all based on the minigame Beghouled, but instead it takes place in other worlds other than Modern Day and features different plants to upgrade. After it's completion, the Epic Quest Electrical Boogaloo is unlocked and 5000 coins are awarded. Step 1 Play some craaaaazy Beghouled Blitz for fun and rewards! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Rescue the Gold Bloom#Step 10 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 2 |Diff = TBA}} This level takes place in Ancient Egypt, where Ra Zombies, Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies are the main threats due to their dangerous abilities. Upgrading the Peashooter to a Snow Pea the fastest possible is advised to counter the plant burning ability of the Explorer's. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): *'Stage 1' (25-59 matches): *'Stage 2' (60-99 matches): *'Stage 3' (100-124 matches): Plant upgrades Strategies and Walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 1 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest- Beghouled Blitz - Step 1 Step 2 Swap plants in a Dark and devious Beghouled challenge! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 1 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 3 |Diff = TBA}} This level takes place in the Dark Ages, and the only threat is the Jesters, so the player needs to upgrade the Puff-shrooms as soon as possible otherwise when they appear he or she doesn't have any ways to counter him. The Imp Dragon Zombie is only a threat if the player has upgraded the Sun Bean to a Torchwood, but probably there is also other plants on the same lane that can attack him. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): ! ! *'Stage 1' (25-49 matches): *'Stage 2' (50-79 matches): *'Stage 3' (80-99 matches): 2x ! - Weaker variants Plant upgrades Strategies and Walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 2 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 2 Step 3 Match groups of 3 in a high-powered Beach blowout! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 2 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 4 |Diff = TBA}} This level is quite different from its predecessors. First, there are Sunflowers on the lawn, that give sun by theirselves without the need of making matches, and Magnifying Grasses, which spend the sun won. The beginning of the level is easy, but it gets very hard when the Octo Zombies come in, as the octopi disable the plants letting the zombies pass by and it difficultes the player see what is the plant tangled, as the octopi can be moved to form matches. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-19 matches): *'Stage 1' (20-39 matches): *'Stage 2' (40-59 matches): *'Stage 3' (60-89 matches): *'Stage 4' (90-109 matches): Plant upgrades Strategies and Walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 3 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 3 Step 4 Make matches to warm the chilly chasms of the Ice Age! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 3 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 5 |Diff = TBA}} Taking place in Frostbite Caves, the player should be extra careful woth the Trogolobites, Weasel Hoarders and the Sloth Gargantuars, as these zombies can easily destroy your grid of plants. The first plant the player should upgrade is the Wall-nut, as the Chard Guards are extremely useful for sending backwards the zombies, followed by the Puff-shrooms, since its upgrades has AoE damage. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): *'Stage 1' (25-34 matches): (1) *'Stage 2' (35-49 matches): *'Stage 3' (50-52 matches): *'Stage 4' (53-79 matches): *'Stage 5' (80-82 matches): *'Stage 6' (83-109 matches): *'Stage 7' (110-124 matches): (1) = Pushes one ice block Plant upgrades Strategies and Walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 4 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 4 Step 5 Swap, swap, swap your way to a fabulous coin reward! → → → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 4 |after = Electrical Boogaloo#Step 1 |Diff = TBA}} The final level of this Epic Quest, and one of the most difficult. The player should be extra careful with the Relic Hunters, as they can appear right at the middle of the row killing with ease the offensive plants. Also, the world gargantuar appears, so the player has to be fast making matches or they can lose this level easily. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): ! ! *'Stage 1' (25-27 matches): *'Stage 2' (28-49 matches): *'Stage 3' (50-52 matches): *'Stage 4' (53-74 matches): *'Stage 5' (75-77 matches): *'Stage 6' (78-99 matches): *'Stage 7' (100-104 matches): *'Stage 8' (105-134 matches): *'Stage 9' (135-149 matches): ! = Weaker variants Plant upgrades Strategies and Walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 5 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 5 and new Epic Quest Preview